In recent years, systems have been developed for use in cooperation with public telephone facilities to receive digital signals from push-button telephones and to utilize such signals in the forms of control and data. Typically, in using a telephone instrument as a digital input device, computer-generated voice messages prompt callers to provide digital signals by actuating the alphanumeric buttons of the telephone keypad. Detailed forms of such systems have been proposed in association with computers to provide various services, and one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,968 issued Dec. 20, 1988, to Ronald A. Katz.
Although prior systems for interfacing an individual person at a telephone instrument with a computer or data processor have been effective, such systems have had certain limitations. In general, the present invention is based on recognizing the significance of numeric codes that are compatible with traditional keypads of telephone instruments. Accordingly, the system of the present invention accommodates data operations as to register, renew or otherwise process data for a multitude of specific individual subjects when the subjects are identified by codes (e.g. alphanumeric) that are incompatible with traditional telephone keypads.
To consider a specific example of the disclosed embodiment, several states issue automobile license plates bearing a designation for each automobile in an alphanumeric code. For example, a license format as "ABC123" expands the aggregate number of designations available in a six-digit system. Typically, information on the vehicle is accessed by the code, e.g. "ABC123". For example, using the assigned code for a vehicle, memory banks are accessible to register and retrieve information, as relating to the theft of an automobile. However, with regard to a traditional telephone instrument keypad, the alphanumeric codes are not capable of uniquely addressing the memory banks because alphabetic characters are ambiguous.
In general, the present invention comprises an interface system for processing data from individual telephone instruments provided in a digital form by a caller actuating the telephone push buttons. The system includes a memory accessible by signals utilizing a code that is compatible with a telephone keypad and an incompatible code as an alphanumeric code. In an exemplary embodiment, the memory is accessible with either code, as for example to enter data relating to a specific automobile. Accordingly, data relating to the theft of a car or its misuse may be accessed using either an alphanumeric terminal or a telephone keypad. Also, unofficial callers may be provided access to the memory by utilizing assigned compatible codes to accomplish an interface as for the annual renewal of automobile registrations with the attendant issuance of tags and collection of fees. Thus, the system of the present invention accommodates expanded use of telephonic communications involving interfaces and the provision of digital data from individual telephone instruments. As disclosed, compatible codes incorporate check digits.